The Two of Us Together Once More
by kate31785
Summary: Major Spoilers for anyone who hasn't read the 5th book This is about someone meeting someone again at a certain place


*****Major SPOILERS for anyone who hasn't read OOTP*****  
  
**A/n I was working on a different fan fic, when I wrote something in it that. just suddenly came to me. I thought it was really nice so I decided to write an entirely new (Short fan fic) about it.I'm not sure if this is good or bad or too cliche.But I tried lol ** ***Disclaimer I do not own any of the characters or other stuff mentioned in this fic, that belongs to JK Rowling***  
  
The Two of us Together once more  
  
James was sitting in the most sacred room of the department of mysteries watching from a distance a fight ensue that involved most of his dearest friends against most of his hated enemy's. James watched as his Son fought bravely, as he would have done in that situation, against a few death eaters. He wanted to run down there and protect him from all of them. He wished he could have whisked Harry away from it all.  
  
He wanted to spare Harry from the pain that was going to happen, that night. He was dreading the moment when Harry would have to watch the closest remaining person as a father he would ever have, fall away from his grasp.  
  
James felt a deep sadness. "WHY!" yelled James out of frustration at not being able to stop anything. "WHY take him away! Harry needs him!" James tried to pick something up to throw but his hand went right threw it. No one could see or hear him. There was nothing he could do besides watch everything happen.  
  
James decided to stand next to Sirius on his final hour, he knew Harry would come out of this entire thing alive. It was Sirius that would need him the most. James felt helpless while watching Sirius get stuck by the final blow that caused him to fall threw to the other side for a moment he didn't realize what was happening. James passed through the veil and waited for his best friend with open arms.  
  
A strange feeling of a mix mourning for Harry and Happiness of at last having his friend back. James embraced Sirius the second he fell through. Sirius having found out what had happened, after seeing his dead best friend standing there, shouted, "NO I CAN'T BE! I MUST GET BACK TO HARRY!" James smiled sadly at Sirius. "Sirius." Sirius wouldn't listen. "James I made a promise to you I must go back." James grabbed Sirius's shoulder. "There's nothing you can do, Sirius, nothing."  
  
Sirius looked down and saw his body lying there. "I.I. I can't be James. I have to watch Harry for you!" James sadly shook his head. "I'm sorry James." James laughed. "Sorry? For what?" Sirius looked sadly at him. "I broke a promise, I promised I would look after him." James smiled. "Oh, but you did Sirius, I couldn't be more proud of you. You jumped to the rescue, you lost your life for him."  
  
Sirius hugged James once more. "James, I missed you." James looked into Sirius's eyes "I know, Sirius, I know." James sighed. "Come with me Sirius, you can watch over Harry with me. He needs us in spirit now." They passed through the veil and followed as Harry chased after Bellatrix Lastrange. James smiled proudly as Harry tried to fight her off. He could see himself in Harry more than anything at those dark hours when Harry fought for his life. The recklessness was just like him.  
  
James just wished he could help soothe his pain. He knew it was great having Sirius back, but he just wished it could have waited a few more years. Once Dumbdore showed up. James knew it was time for him and Sirius to leave it up to him.  
  
James looked over at Sirius than grabbed his arm and took him through the veil. "Don't be afraid Sirius, I'm here." Sirius grinned at James. "Me? Afraid? Never!" James laughed "You did look a bit pale after watching Harry take off after Lastrange." Sirius growled. "So did you." James frowned. "Yes, I did indeed."  
  
Sirius embraced James once again. "It's great to have you back Prongs." James smiled faintly. "Same here Padfoot." 


End file.
